Please, Stop Hyung!
by EclipseWorlds
Summary: Jungkook hanya ingin hubungan keluarga yang harmonis. Namun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi selagi Taehyung membencinya. Ia harus melakukan semua keinginan Hyungnya sekalipun hal itu di luar batas wajar, demi kebahagian sang Ibu./VKOOK/TAEKOOK/R-M/HARD/YAOI/BTS


Pairing : Vkook

Genre : Romance

Author. : Alien Warbyazah

Rate. : T M

Warning : Yaoi, Incets, Hard

Summary : Jungkook hanya ingin hubungan keluarga yang harmonis. Namun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi selagi Taehyung membencinya. Ia harus melukukan semua keinginan Hyungnya sekalipun hal itu di luar batas wajar, demi kebahagian sang Ibu.

Note. : Taehyung 17 tahun

Jungkook 16 tahun

.

.

 **PLEASE HYUNG, STOP!**

.

.

Taehyung memandang tajam wanita dewasa yang tengah duduk di samping Ayahnya. Mereka bertiga kini tengah berada dalam sebuah kafe kelas V.I.P. Dimana tempat tersebut hanya berisikan mereka bertiga yang berpakaian formal.

"Taehyung-ah, jadi ini calon ibu barumu. Beri salam!" Taehyung mendecak kesal, ia tau apa yang akan terjadi disini. Yah sebuah restu. Ia tau kedua manusia di depannya ini akan meminta restu darinya untuk menikah. Dan tentu saja, hal menjijikkan itu tak akan pernah Taehyung berikan.

"..."

Tak mendapati jawaban, Heechul pun kembali angkat bicara.

"Taehyung!"

"Tenanglah Heechul-ah-" ucap Seohyun pada Heechul. Kemudian ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Taehyung, calon anak tirinya.

"Taehyung, Mungkin hal ini terlalu mendadak bagimu. Tapi ayo, mari sama-sama kita menjalin sebuah hubungan baru , aku sebagai Eommamu, dan kau sebagai anakku" Taehyung membuang muka, tak sudi dengan yang yeoja itu katakan.

"Aku tidak tertarik, jadi jangan bermimpi"

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Seohyun tersenyum sebisanya, berusaha agar Heechul dapat tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi.

"Sudahlah Chagi-ah, tidak apa-apa, aku tau ini sulit baginya untuk menerimaku"

"Tidak Seohyun, dia sudah kelewatan"

"Kalau sudah tau, seharusnya kau tidak disini, Jalang!"

Heechul memejamkan matanya erat, kesabarannya kali ini sudah habis.

"Kau-"

"Chul-ah ten-"

*PLAKK

Hening

Semuanya terdiam, termasuk Taehyung yang masih shock dengan tamparan Heechul yang begitu keras. Bahkan sudut bibir Taehyung sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Melihat kejadian ini, Seohyun bergerak berusaha mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah, kau tidak apa-a-"

PLAK

Namun pemuda tan itu menampik tangannya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotor mu itu"

"Kau!"

"Cih, kalau kalian ingin menikah, menikah saja. Jangan pedulikan aku, tapi kau! Jangan pernah bermimpi menjadi ibuku. Kau bukan ibuku!"

Taehyung pergi meninggalkan suasana tegang di meja kafe. Heechul tampak mengurut kepalanya pening. Sedangkan Seohyun menunduk sedih mengingat perkataan menusuk Taehyung.

TES

Seohyun menitikkan air matanya. Menyadari hal itu, rasa bersalah langsung menusuk ke uluh hati Heechul.

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Seohyung dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku sungguh menye-"

"Aghh, Sepertinya aku harus bilang kepada Jungkook bahwa makan siangnya batal. Ku harap dia belum di perjalanan" Ucap Seohyung dengan cepat. Ia berharap heechul tidak lagi mengungkit-ungkit apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Yah kuharap begitu" Balas Heechul dengan senyuman kecutnya.

.

.

.

BAM

Taehyung menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras dari dalam. Ia termenung, mengingat kejadian bagaimana Ayahnya yang menamparnya hanya karna wanita jalang. Sungguh sulit di percaya dan begitu menyesakkan. Rasa bencinya semakin menjadi kepada Ayahnya dan Seohyun. Andai saja ia bukan anak keluarga pewaris Kim corp. Mungkin ia bisa dengan mudah kabur dari rumah, dan andai saja ibunya masih hidup, mungkin ibunya kini akan mengobati lukanya sekarang. Namun semua itu hannyalah pengandaiannya saja.

"Benar-benar brengsek"

"A-a. Ekhem ekhem" Taehyung melihat ke arah samping mobilnya. Tengah berdiri sosok remaja yang menatapnya, errr lebih tepatnya ia sedang berkaca pada kaca mobilnya. Sosok manis itu tengah sibuk merapikan jas kemejanya, dan dasinya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu jika ada orang di dalam mobil.

"Apa di dalam ada orang? Hm sepertinya tidak"

Taehyung hanya menatap Cengo remaja manis itu, namun entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba berdesir melihat tatapan dari mata doe pemuda itu. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tampak cantik dan terkesan manis, hampir saja ia menganggapnya yeoja.

"Ekhem. Anyeong haseyo. A-aku Jeon Jung Kook. Ayahku meninggal saat umurku 5 tahun. Mu-mungkin karna itulah aku sedikit emm pemalu. Namun aku orangnya tidak pemilih makanan,tapi aku alergi udang. Aku tidak begitu mengenal kalian. Tapi aku rasa kalian orang yang baik. Dan aku ingin menjalin hubungan dengan kalian. Terutama dengan Taehyung Hyung"

Taehyung menyerngit saat namanya di sebut oleh orang aneh yang tak ia kenal.

"Aku rasa Taehyung hyung akan menjadi kakak yang baik bagiku. Aku juga sudah lama menginginkan seorang kakak. Dan untuk Tuan Kim, err Appa. Heheheh sepertinya tidak sopan jika aku memanggil Heechul ajhusi Appa, hm jadi-ASTAGA!"

Pintu kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda hidung bangir yang menatap Jungkook sinis. Jungkook spontan menunduk 90 derajat.

"Astaga maaf! A-aku tadi hanya berlatih berbicara. Ku-ku kira tadi tidak ada or-"

"Hei kau Jeon Jung Kook!" Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, dan menatap intens sosok yang memanggilnya.

'Hmm sepertinya aku kenal'

ASTAGA!

"Tae-taehyung hyung" Taehyung mendecih menatap pemuda kelinci di hadapannya. Ia menatap Jungkook dari bawah sampai atas. Jungkook yang mulai menyadari itu Taehyung, spontan tersenyum manis. Selama ini ia hanya melihat Taehyung dari foto yang Eommanya berikan, dan ternyata Taehyung jauh lebih tampan dari yang di foto.

Mimik wajah Taehyung agak melemah saat melihat senyum manis Jungkook, namun wajahnya kembali mengeras mengingat siapa Jungkook ini.

"Cih, kau siapa berani-beraninya memanggilku Hyung hah? Aku tidak punya adik sepertimu jadi jangan bermimpi!"

DEG

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya shock, rasa sakit yang menghantam ulu hatinya terasa seperti duri tajam yang membelanya membagi 2 bagian.

"Ke-kenapa Taehyung hyung bicara begitu?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat, saat mendengar lagi-lagi kata'Hyung' muncul di bibir Jungkook.

Ia pun menarik kepala Jungkook hingga wajahnya dan wajah si bunny hanya berjarak 10 cm. Jungkook yang di tarik tiba-tiba melotot heran, harum mint yang keluar dari nafas Taehyung dan tatapan Taehyung yang begitu dekat dan menusuk. Entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Jika ada yang melihat hal ini, orang-orang pasti akan salah sangka.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, jangan pernah kau memanggilku Hyung, itu sangat menjijikkan!"

Taehyung melepaskan tangannya dari kepala jungkook, dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya menjauh dari mobilnya.

Jungkook masih terdiam, shock akan perkataan Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai kecil, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan Jungkook dengan luka di hati kecilnya.

"Ke-kenapa Taehyung hyung begitu kepadaku hiks" Buliran bening es keluar dari pelupuk mata Jungkook. Ia tak mengerti, ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya. Namun hanya dengan 5 menit, pemuda itu telah memuat Jungkook merasakan perasaan menyakitkan untuknya. Namun di sisi kebingungannya, Jungkook tidak sadar, bahwa ia juga telah membuat Taehyung merasakan 2 perasaan sekaligus hanya dengan 1 detik. Yaitu perasaan benci dan cinta.

"Sial" Rutuk Taehyung sembari memacu kecepatannya di dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Annyeong para readers yang CANTIK-CANTIK dan tampan-tampan. Ini adalah ff VKOOK pertama yang gua publish. Emmm pendek yah? Emang sengaja sih, soalnya ini pengenalan dulu. Kalo ngomongin RATED M mungkin Chap berikutnya yah. Mungkin juga gua kasih adegan KERASNYA BIAR MANCEP :V . Oh iya gua juga lagı lanjutun ff Meanıe gua yg kemungkinan ntar malem update ato gak pagi besok, jd pantengin smua ff gua yak, dan buat kalian yang udah baca, tolong reviewnya yah. Biar updatenya makin ceppet :v okey see u~


End file.
